


【授翻/奇异铁】Thick and Thin

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Chronic Pain, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Short & Sweet, Somebody give the Cloak its own tag already!, trigger warning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 某些日子里Stephen醒来，手上的慢性疼痛让人受不了，幸运的是，他不必独自面对。*请注意TAG。（译者注：情感伤害/治愈、不安全感、短小甜蜜、慢性疼痛发作警告）





	【授翻/奇异铁】Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thick and Thin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060964) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：我不会假装自己很懂经历慢性疼痛是什么感觉，所以希望Stephen处理疼痛的方式没有让人不适。请享受本文！

今天无疑是糟糕的一天。Stephen醒来的一瞬就已经知道了，双手轻轻安放在裹着斗篷的小腹上，几个月来从未那么疼过，疼痛是如此深刻、如此剧烈以至于他坚信如果动一下手只会痛得更厉害。Stephen躺在那儿，盯着天花板发呆，拼命想要激发唤起自己起床的欲望，开始一天的任务。他不想去，但他也知道若是任由自己继续躺在床上那么这一天剩下的时间他就都走不了了。情绪让他喉咙刺痛，思绪完全不愿意接纳他，就在这个早上，他只是如此厌倦这痛苦。

他当然知道为什么会疼得这么厉害。昨天是累垮人的一天，整个上午都在训练学生，下午则是不走运的和只能称之为某某海洋生物的东西之间的战斗，最后，一如既往以练习解开时间宝石的奥秘而告终。他的手操劳过度，昨天晚上就一直在痛，而此刻剧烈的刺痛足以让他后悔之前多做的每一秒时间的练习。

左边突然传来一阵轻轻的“叮咚”声，他瞥了一眼床头柜意识到是手机在响。几声更轻的“叮咚”声点亮了手机屏幕，他恨恨地盯着那儿看。Tony似乎有一种与生俱来本能只要Stephen一醒他就能关注到，这总让Stephen有些意乱神迷。斗篷从整夜一动不动的地方解了开来，将手机递给了他。Stephen原本希望这能分散点注意力让自己从疼痛中稍得些解脱，结果发现Tony是在开着会给自己发短信，而对方显然无聊得很正想找点乐子。一般情况下Stephen会觉得这种不负责任的行径挺有趣，但今天并非如此。他的手今天承受不了发短信的敲击，虽然也有别的选择，但他心情糟透了根本不想去做。

Stephen呻吟了一声飞快地从床上一跃而起，整个过程中他修长的手指伸展开去又蜷缩了起来。 **一切都是你想象出来的** ，他试图那么提醒自己，但也知道这毫无作用。像这么糟糕的日子，Stephen会倾向求助于某个解决办法，在他不仅手痛，脑海里还萦绕满了过去经历的记忆，整个灵魂都被一种可怕的绝望扭曲了的日子里。冥想，仍然是他在卡玛泰姬学到的最重要的工具，让他可以真实脱离外界，保持头脑清醒，有时甚至让他直接拥抱痛苦，或是用正确的角度来看待。倘若他今早能够快些完成练习，那么Stephen就可以在平静的缭绕中度过一天的其余时间了。

门那头传来响亮的敲门声，Stephen想朝Wong大吼说让他一个人呆着，值得庆幸的是斗篷在这样的日子里可能就非常有用了，它飞到门口一气呵成打开了门。过了一会儿，Wong走了进来，在看到Stephen的时候一如既往皱起了眉头。

“今天很糟？”

   Stephen翻了个白眼，“不其实挺好的（peachy，音近bitchy），一点都不像是我想把手砍掉。”

“呃唔，那么暴躁（bitchy）就是说糟糕了。忘了今天的修习吧，我来弄点茶，你可以开始冥想了。”Wong没再多言就离开了，Stephen只能干瞪着眼。

 

不到二十分钟之后，Stephen穿衣停当，对魔法和斗篷帮了自己一把感到无限感激，即使绘出咒语让他每一个关节都觉得痛苦不堪。他坐在巨大的圆形穹窗边一把舒适的椅子上，此时Wong手里拿着一小杯茶走上了楼梯。这是一个Stephen依旧没能知道的古老配方，可以使人达到更深层次的冥想。Wong把茶放在边桌上，然后拿起了他们准备今天修习的书籍。

“Wong，我还是能先看一下了。”这话连从他自己耳里听来都不堪一击。

对方瞪着他，几乎是虔诚地抱着书，“它们会待在图书管理直到你恢复到能够修习，你无法集中注意力的话使用这些书只会更危险，Strange。要掌握这些知识你的思绪需要待在正确的地方。认识到你的局限吧。”

Stephen皱眉，熟悉的懊恼感淹没了他，“我不需要说教，过去一年我已经证明了很多！”

Wong摇了摇头，飞快地打开通往图书馆的传送门，“我会在午饭的时候回来，我们都知道你冥想的时候会忘记吃饭。”他穿了过去，就在门关上之前Stephen发誓那家伙的脑袋还嘀咕了一句“ **太傲慢了——** ”

Stephen选择忽略了这话，然后略略伸出手指，缓缓收拢张开，企图让颤抖能稍稍平复一些，这样就可以在不要弄得一团糟的情况下喝茶。身后传来安静地“嗖嗖”声，Stephen转身发现斗篷在那儿盘旋，一角捏着个什么。

原来是他的手机，屏幕上闪烁着十几条没得到回复的短讯。斗篷默默举着它，显然是在暗示他回个消息或者留个什么言。当Stephen接过的时候冰凉的金属触感像是咬了他的手指一口，让他全身掠过一阵冰冷的不安感，让他突然不可抑制地想把这该死的东西丢下楼，然后假装一切不存在。

当然这样不公平。Tony每天都和他聊，通常是一天伊始的清晨，有时是深夜，他们谁都睡不着的时候。更有可能是Tony想到了一个想去的餐厅或是想去公园的随意的想法，最近开始的，他们会发现变成了彼此的面对面的交谈。这样很好，Stephen几乎从不拒绝，享受着彼此的关系如同春天一般自然生长。对方几乎时时刻刻都在关注自己，这常常使得Stephen感到愉快，被爱，被欣赏，这使他的白天变得美好明亮，夜晚变得可以忍耐。

尽管如此，此刻他脑海中依旧有一个可怕的小小声音在低声说着，抓住了他心情低落的弱点，告诉他说这只是因为对方不知道Stephen究竟是什么样子的人，或者说曾经是怎样的人罢了。如果Stephen坦诚面对自己，就会相当怀疑彼此之间的关系不会长久，他们都是自傲、顽固、争强好胜的人。即便此刻，他对于Tony居然想在两人之间试一试这点都依旧感到惊讶。Stephen安静地叹了一口气，他今天根本无法对付任何人，尤其是Tony。

Stephen毫不客气地将手机扔下了楼梯，依他所想的那样。手机摔坏成了碎片四溅，他内心涌起满足感，斗篷朝楼梯转过去又赚回来，微微倾斜了下显然表示不赞成的意思。Stephen耸了耸肩，“我不能把它留在这儿，振动声会搞砸我的冥想的。”

斗篷似乎还是不太开心，于是Stephen没搭理它，只是像射击一样飞速地将茶一饮而尽就，这样就不会因颤抖让茶有机会晃来晃去了。很快，斗篷裹住Stephen的肩膀，他悬浮到空中，将发疼的双手安放在了盘起的膝盖上。

 

Stephen粗粗脱离冥想、神识回归圣所已经是五小时之后了。这种感觉粗暴得像是重新回到自己身体之中一般，那种幸福的虚无感再次被深沉的疼痛接管，他的所有心思都集中到了自己那苍白的双手上。斗篷将他放下来的时候他觉得自己完全没有能力捍卫圣所，但无论是谁在场都不需要知道这一点。

正当Stephen下楼的时候一个熟悉的声音响了起来。“Stephen？”是Tony。Stephen对自己身上迸发出渴望的火花毫不惊讶，尽管他的脊背因烦躁而一阵僵硬。天啊，今天不是时候。

“我在这儿。”他叫道。尽管他心中小小的某处只想躲起来。

楼梯传来脚步声，Stephen继续向前，坐到舒服的椅子上，哀愁地盯着空空如也的茶杯，瞥了一眼马路对面的破旧的钟，发现已经快到中午了。这说明又是Wong打断了他。片刻，Tony穿着合身的灰色西装出现在楼梯顶端，头发被外头的风吹起，眼睛藏在平日常戴的那副太阳镜后面。

“Stephen？”

“Tony。”他点头致意。

Stephen第一次注意到对方身上的紧张气息，当Tony一只手摘下眼镜的时候Stephen注意到对方另一只手中抓着什么黑色的东西。Stephen意识到那是自己摔坏的手机，脸红了。Tony走到Stephen跟前，眼里尽是关切的神情，明显带着打量着他思索着什么。他们停在那儿。Stephen双手小心翼翼搁在膝盖上，咬紧了牙关。

“有什么要我做的吗？”

从对方脸上闪过的一丝伤痛的表情他几乎可以辨识出Tony在心里退了一步，Stephen明白这不是他们通常打招呼的方式，通常他们都是微笑着，交换一个飞快的吻，一个温柔的拥抱。

“是的，事实上，你怎么了？”这是真心话，可要命的是Stephen太累了，无法应对这个问题。他的双手很疼，只想休息一样。那么问太过了吗？

Stephen叹了口气，任由自己微微蜷缩起来。“抱歉，没什么。我没事，只不过过了糟糕的一天罢了。你用不着赶过来一趟的。”

Tony深褐色的眼中忽然泛起迷惑神情，一瞬让Stephen觉得自己好像漏掉了什么东西，当他注视着对方困惑的脸庞时，暴躁又重新涌动起来。“Stephen......”Tony犹豫地说着，好像害怕冒犯他一般，其实也快了，“你有读过我发给你的信息吗？”

他看着Tony手中的手机，尴尬和愤怒交织着让他又红了脸，“前几条。”他喃喃道。

Tony点点头，接着，令法师吃惊的是，对方跪在面前，向前倾身，温柔地吻了吻自己的嘴唇。

“嘿。”Tony低声说。

“嘿？”

“你忘了我们有个午饭的约会，是吗？”他微微笑着，语气中毫无埋怨。

Stephen此刻可以在自己内心剧烈波动的情绪中再加进去感觉自己像白痴这一点了。他是忘了，因为他累了、因为他受伤了、因为他现在没法控制自己的情绪，而他此刻最想做的就是让Tony离开。他觉得自己快要哭出来，这是他最不愿看到的。他只想要Wong的茶和做一些幸福的冥想。但还没来得及阻止眼泪就从眼眶中涌了出来，与此同时Tony看起来忧心忡忡，又蹙起了眉头。

Tony伸手去握他的手，Stephen满脑子能想到的全都是“ **别** ”。他将整个身体缩回椅子里面，感觉斗篷在他周身紧紧保护着他，向前伸出了斗篷边挡在他手前面，此时他的双手收回身体两边蜷缩了起来。“对不起，我忘记了。我下次再补偿你，但现在你可以走了。”他僵硬地说，控制着自己的声音。

Tony后退蹲着坐下来，眼里显然很是震惊。Stephen以为他会戏剧性地怒吼一声然后气冲冲地站起来离开的，他一直在等对方对自己的态度生气，但大相径庭的是对方留在了这儿，望着Stephen。Stephen不知道自己对此是更生气呢还是更感激，心里已经在因为自己过于严厉的语气谴责自己了。

“Stephen，亲爱的。”这个意想不到的称呼让Stephen闭上了眼睛，试图控制住自己混乱不堪的情绪，“如果你真的要我走，我也理解。但我知道你受伤了，而我真的想要个机会让我帮你。”

Stephen睁开了眼睛，Tony以一种类似渴望的神情注视着他，让他心痛不已。但更重要的是，Tony脸上有一种懂得的奇特表情，他的眼睛朝着Stephen依旧被斗篷保护着的地方瞟了一眼，然后Stephen想起来了。

倘若要说有什么人了解慢性疼痛、可以向其寻求帮助的话，那就是眼前的男人了。Tony曾经历过地狱般的遭遇回来，经历了电弧反应堆的创伤，甚至此刻他还想起来Tony曾低声告诉他，有时自己还能感觉到反应堆的存在，忘记已经做了手术拿掉了。

情绪回涌，Stephen眼里又充满了泪水，喃喃说了句“对不起”。Tony脸上如释重负，倾身向前将Stephen揽进了怀抱，Stephen也立刻回抱了他，最后，用双臂环住了这个男人。

“对不起，Tony。是糟糕的一天，而我在糟糕的日子里总是这个样子。”

Tony略略向后撤，用额头抵着他的额头，幽默感又回到了他的脸上。“很高兴你那么说，亲爱的。完全没事的，让我帮你。”

“你用不着一定要这样。”Stephen抑制不住地说，“我通常都会冥想一整天，这对我有所裨益，明天就回感觉好点的。你该回家了。”

Tony撤得更远了些，用双手托住他的脸庞。“Stephen，这话我可能只会说一次，所以听好了。”他顿了顿以确定Stephen在听，只见对方转了转眼珠。“当我说我想要在彼此间开始一些事情的时候，那不仅仅意味着约会、微笑和性&爱。没有什么能比更多地了解你的每一面是我更想拥有的了。我想了解你的一切，包括不好的那些。哪怕是那些你充斥着戏剧性的恶毒、愤怒或是悲伤的日子。”

Stephen闻言皱眉头，Tony伸出手指去将他的褶皱抚平。“我最不想看到的，就是你对我隐藏起自己，显然就像你今天做的那样。”他眼神闪烁，扫了一眼地上摔坏的手机。“只要和我说话怎样都可以，哪怕是他妈的让我滚，或者是你需要我过来。”

Stephen扬起一条眉毛，但嘴角扯出一个微笑，“真蠢。”

Tony耸了耸肩，“我都说这话我可能只会说一次了。”他环顾四周仿佛在寻找什么。“你刚才提到冥想了吗？”当然了，他在转移话题。

Stephen点点头，将颤抖的双手轻轻放回膝盖上。“是的，但我要等Wong回来，他泡的茶很有用。”

“介意我留下来陪你吗？”

“陪我冥想？那很无聊的。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，“也许你可以给我指点一下。”

Stephen原以为他会收到强烈的愤慨，但当他低头望着Tony，只看到了某种疲惫的喜爱，“好吧，但那并没有看起来那么简单。”他假装严肃地点了点头。

Stephen开始指点Tony，他意识到自己的手指上的疼痛虽然确实存在，但并没有那么糟糕了。相反，他被另一种不同的方式分散了注意力。Tony幽默的话语总是故意捉弄他糟糕的心情，每一次他成功设法让Stephen笑出来，脸上都会闪闪发亮。慢慢地，自然而然地，Stephen开始越来越感激这个人了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：这是甜甜的一篇，可能因为我正在写另一篇长的焦虑情节起伏像坐过山车的文吧，我不知道什么时候能写完但在那之前我会尽量保持写一半是甜蜜的情节，除非缪斯女神又打击我。;）  
> 希望大家喜欢。自从我写了《Of Hands and Passion》那篇之后这篇就已经在我脑海里了。  
> 译者笔记：加班出差生病搞在一起的咸鱼翻个身……依然是我最爱的受伤梗……


End file.
